


A Hundred Years Of Bliss

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gender-Neutral Shepard - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A poem about Shiara that'd been stuck in my head for a while





	A Hundred Years Of Bliss

My dear Shepard,  
Soon you will leave me  
to become stardust in the sky.

But we have time yet,  
My love,  
And you need to know this,  
I will take nine hundred years of misery  
for a hundred years of bliss.


End file.
